Sometimes A Dream is just that, A Dream
by RemyLeBeauThief
Summary: Logan & Remy face some hardships in their relationship, Remy is a target for revenge, Logan love is tested can he pass?  Logan/Remy Slash: Rate M: Language & slash content  Story has been fixed and more chapters added, left out a Chapter 1st time: En
1. Chapter 1: Wolverine's Thoughts

**Author Notes: I don't own the X-Men. I have removed the original story and revised it and added a few chapters here and there. I apologize if there are grammar issues within the story. I tried to catch and fix those I ran across. This story does bounce around from past to present to future times. And when dealing with Remy and his speech habits things won't be grammarly correct. Keep the reviews pouring in and I'll keep continuing it. As for the other stories I have hit a major road block, if you have anything you'd like to see, feel free to share. I could use the ideas, Thanks for all. Kristin**

**Sometimes a Dream is just that, A Dream**

**Chapter 1: Wolverine's Thoughts**

The first day I meet him, I thought he was a royal pain in the ass, good looking, but a pain. His accent was a thick southern, Cajun I believe, frog language if you ask me. He spoke in a mixture of French and English damn hard to understand at times, like I said the language of the frogs. Despite his language differences he was a damn good fighter, oh and did I mention annoying and cocky as hell? The kid has had training that much is a fact, not many people can wipe the floor with me in a danger room match and live to talk about it. He wasn't a complainer, like Jubilee is, he fought like the devil he is, sometimes he would over do it in a battle and/or training, but that was just how the Cajun was a fighter.

He took a little getting use to, but now I consider him a good/true friend, great drinking buddy, and bike rider. But terrible at camping, turn the kid loose in the city and he could find his way to and out of anything, but turn the tables and put him in the woods and he was lost, completely turned around and jumpy as all hell. He was fun to fuck with in situations like that, but he bit back hard and when you least suspected it. So mentally note to all, if ya'll take him into the woods to prank him he will return it ten-folds. That reminds me kid blew up my last box of Cubans; still owe him for that one.

I guess that is when I first saw, well started looking at him as more than just a friend. The kid needed someone to look after him, to take care of him. Now as I look at him as a lover, I see him in a totally new light. I can see a side of him I never saw a much younger, scared kid that no one ever sees's, behind his mask he wears. His name is Remy LeBeau and I'm Logan, I've known the kid behind the mask for only 6 months, yet I've known the man; Gambit, for nearly 6 years.

It's funny how you think you know someone, but when it all boils down to it you really don't know jack shit about that person. You only think you know what that person is like because that is what they project. I learned all that way to easily nearly three weeks ago. It happened during a mission, the kid and I were held as prisoners of Mr. Sinister. I never knew the kid and Sinister had such a bad blood/history between them. Granted Sinister isn't the most liked villain among any X-Man, just like Sabretooth isn't my favorite person in the world.

Maybe the fact that the kid and I are together, I see him as Remy not as Gambit. Sinister talked non-stop about new drugs he'd enjoy trying out on the Cajun. I just wished the jerk would shut the fuck up. We where kept in separate cells next to one another. I had tried everything I could think of to get Remy to talk to me during our imprisonment, hell I even started a fight with him hoping he'd take the bait and nothing. Now I know why Hank anyways states 'talking to Remy about himself is like pulling teeth'. The kid never spoke one word to him nor looked in his direction.

What surprised me was Remy didn't fight Sinister, when he was removed from his cell. I tried to fight for him. I yelled and screamed at Sinister to leave him alone.

We were only within Sinister's care for a short time when the X-Men found us and freed us. After the ordeal I had tried to get Remy to talk to me after the fact on our way home, but he asked to be left alone. Not wanting to push him I backed off, but no sooner had we gotten home, when Remy had up and disappeared without a word to Cyke or me.

Hell I even grilled Ororo his sister and Rogue his ex-girlfriend two out of the three closest friends the Cajun had besides me. Rogue suggested that he might have went to Seattle, Washington a place Remy often visited after his run-ins with Sinister. Hell she would know she's been in his head or had him in her head. Guess I have a Cajun to track down, and he already had a two day head start.


	2. Chapter 2: Seattle & Confessions

**Author Notes: I don't own the X-Men. I have removed the original story and revised it and added a few chapters here and there. I apologize if there are grammar issues within the story. I tried to catch and fix those I ran across. This story does bounce around from past to present to future times. And when dealing with Remy and his speech habits things won't be grammarly correct. Keep the reviews pouring in and I'll keep continuing it. As for the other stories I have hit a major road block, if you have anything you'd like to see, feel free to share. I could use the ideas, Thanks for all. Kristin**

**Sometimes a Dream is just that, A Dream**

**Chapter 2: Seattle & Confessions**

It took very little for me to track him down; Rogue was very helpful in telling me where to look. I found him sitting on his Harley starring at a crater/empty spot where at one time stood a very well known theater. I remembered hearing about the terrorist attack on the theater when I was Japan, it made national news. It was nearly 10 year ago, if I remembered correctly. The last play was 'Phantom of the Opera';Logan shook his head of the memories and walked up behind Remy. Logan noticed the numerous of cigarette buds on the ground, the kid had been their awhile. "You okay, kid?"

"I was here dat day, ya know," Remy explained with a sweep of his hand, his cigarette ashes falling to the ground from his lit cigarette. "T'was a night to remember, I had box seats," Remy stopped and turned towards Logan unshed tears brimming in his unique red on black eyes.

Logan reminded silent letting the kid continue, not liking the way this was going. "You don't have too,"Logan started to say, but he could see Remy needed this. "I'm listening, darling."

"Was happy; me. I had nothing to worry about, had meet dis female earlier dat day invited her to join moi. She was a single mother of a beautiful baby girl; she was about t'ree I think." Remy stopped as if trying to remember if that was the correct age as he took a long drag on his cigarette before flicking it away to let it explode harmlessly in thin air. "It was moi favorite part of de play, when I felt it, de burning all over I hurt so bad. I remember people screaming and then an explosion. I awoke in terrible pain unable to move. I remember looking around hunting fer," pauses he couldn't remember her name. "For…," waves his hand in the air as if trying to remember her name. He remembered her face, her laughter, her body, her voice; he remembered everything about her but her name. "Den I saw her…her lifeless eyes starring at moi blaming moi for killing her," pauses as a few tears escape from his eyes and down his cheeks. "It was opening night of de most famous play ever, not a single seat vacant, and I killed everyone even de performers. Sinister was right, I'm non better den him."

Logan pulled the kid into his strong embrace, "Your nothing like that mad man,"Logan growled out. Sighing his voice softened, "Shh, I got ya kid…this wasn't your fault." Hell what else could he say; he, himself had killed plenty in his life. "How did you survive, kid?" Logan knew that the shock of what he did must have played hell on his empathy.

"Dat was when he found moi," Remy stated softly, as he leaned into Logan's protective embrace absorbing his warm feelings of safety and love.

"Who?" Logan asked his heart clenched in fear for the kid, apart of him already knew the answer.

"Nathaniel Essex…" Remy stated.

"Who?" Logan asked confused. That wasn't the name he was expecting to hear.

"Dat is what he called himself, ya know him better as Sinister. H-He saved my life." Remy fell silent letting everything sink in for Logan. Remy felt as Logan's embrace tighten slightly. Not in a threatening way, but in more of a protective way.

Logan embrace on the kid tighten slightly as if protecting him from the haunting memory. "How did he save your life, darling?" He couldn't see Sinister having a heart or giving a damn about anyone but his experiments. Logan's heart clenched in fear, please don't let the kid say he was an experiment of Sinister's.

"He…he," stopped and pulled away from Logan suddenly if burned, he hated him empathy at times and to feel Logan's fear scared him greatly. What if Logan never wanted anything to do with him anymore once he knew the truth, but he couldn't stop now, he started this. Remy walks over to a spot that held a row of flowers dedicated to the victims that died there. "He dug moi out," Remy continued as he kneeled down and fingered a photo of a young woman, the young women he remembered everything about but her name. "He put moi back together, when the place blew up a good size beam landed on moi. I broke my collar bone, hip and knee on moi left side" chuckles slightly. "Along wit some ribs and a few other things. He put pins into my knee and hip. He then performed brain surgery to bring my powers down from an Omega level to an Alpha level so I could control moi powers better." Remy stood with photo in hand turns and hands it to Logan, "she was pretty wasn't she?"

Logan stared in shock at his young lover, pieces of unanswered questions falling into place. Why Remy's leg and hip ached during cold spells? Why Sinister was so interested in Remy? Why Remy didn't fight Sinister? Why…Logan mentally shook himself, this is his Remy not Sinister's. He'd be damn if Sinister ever tried to get his hooks into him again. Logan took the photo and studied it for awhile his brows drew together as he starred at something in the background caught his eye. When he glanced back at the kid to ask, about the brain surgery he could tell the kid was done with his trip down memory lane. Logan made a mental note to ask later, climbs back on his own Harley and stuffs the photo into his front pocket of his jeans. "Where to now kid?" The image in the photo nagging at him to ask Remy about it, but he was pulled out of his thoughts as Remy smiled at him; giving Logan one of those classic to die for grins, that spoke in great volumes of trouble to come. Logan's first thoughts where 'oh boy this isn't good'.

"N'york told Cyke I'd try and make it back before afternoon tea." Remy replied as he started up his Harley.

Logan glanced at his watch, it was already 3:00pm Monday afternoon, "I think we're gonna, be late for tea, Cajun." Logan called out over the roar of Remy's engine.

Remy chuckled and teased Logan a bit before driving off as he called out, "only if ya insist on driving like a grand-pa." He could just image Logan's reaction to being called a grand-pa.

Logan growls out as he starts his bike and speed up to catch up with the brat.


	3. Introducing Samantha Sam Howlett

**Author Notes: I don't own the X-Men. I have removed the original story and revised it and added a few chapters here and there. I apologize if there are grammar issues within the story. I tried to catch and fix those I ran across. This story does bounce around from past to present to future times. And when dealing with Remy and his speech habits things won't be grammarly correct. Keep the reviews pouring in and I'll keep continuing it. As for the other stories I have hit a major road block, if you have anything you'd like to see, feel free to share. I could use the ideas, Thanks for all. Kristin**

**Sometimes a Dream is just that, A Dream**

**Chapter 3: Introducing Samantha "Sam" Howlett**

I knew him from the moment I turned three years old; my mother went out on a date with him and never returned. She was killed in an explosion that to this day was never explained how it had happened. For years, Sam mourned her mother's death, every year as far back as she could remember. She would once a year stop at the theater and leave flowers for her mother and for the stranger her mother left with that fatal night. She remembered his eyes most to all, his eyes seemed to burn into her very soul, eye's she'd never forget.

Just like the eyes of her father, a pair of piercing blue eyes. They say an infant has no memory from their younger years, but I clearly remember my father holding me, tossing me in the air, and his eyes. My grandmother said he left to fight in a war overseas when I was only eight months old and was never heard of again. According to my grandmother, it's impossible for me to recall such a memory, but I believe it was real. My parents never had the chance to marry, but I carry my father's last name in his honor.

Something made me go to the theater that night, two weeks before the tragic anniversary that happened nearly seventeen years ago. Something made me leave her photo. I was getting ready to leave when I saw an approaching headlight and heard the approaching motor of that of a Harley Davidson. I ran and hid behind a concrete headstone dictated to those that died that night. The area was a restricted zone; I had already been arrested twice in the past ten years for trespassing here. I heard the motor shut off, peeking around the concrete headstone; I watched the figure dismount and light up a cigarette as he walked towards me I ducked back. I heard the crunch of gravel beneath his feet as he neared. He must have kneelt down, it sounded as if he was speaking in her ear. His voice was low, saddened as he spoke, thick accented French. She had no clue as to what he was saying, but it sounded so beautiful. She couldn't help the tears that followed down her cheeks, as she guiltily listened to his prayer/speech as he spoke to his love ones.

She had no idea how long she sat there until she heard him moving about, risking a peek she saw him leaning against his bike lighting up another cigarette. Settling back down waiting for him to leave, she must have dozed off. The sound of a fast approaching motor startled her as she woke up and quickly peeked around the stone. She spotted several cigarette butts on the ground the first motorcycle was quickly joined by a second one a short, stocky, heavy muscular built man with funky hair quickly dismounted his bike and approached the younger man. Sam first thoughts where if he is security I'm in trouble, the short man had a deep growling like voice as he spoke to the other male. Leaning back she sat and listened to the younger male as he told his story. That's when she realized, this was the stranger that took her mother out that night, the same stranger that killed her. He survived that explosion, that he created, it all made since now his eyes were that of the devil's eyes. They were real, he was real, and he stood less than a few feet from her telling his story of the events that night. She wanted to scream out that her mother's name was Alexander Antee, so he'd remember it, but she reminded quiet. She finely moved when she heard the twin sounds of the bikes engines vanishing in the night. Walking in front of the stone, she saw more flowers and her mother's photo gone. Sam bent down and picked up a few cigarette buds. Stares out at the fading taillights, she swore she'd find him some place, somehow. Even if she had to make a deal with the devil himself, she'd find him and make him pay with his life.


	4. Chapter 4: Road Trip

**Author Notes: I don't own the X-Men. I have removed the original story and revised it and added a few chapters here and there. I apologize if there are grammar issues within the story. I tried to catch and fix those I ran across. This story does bounce around from past to present to future times. And when dealing with Remy and his speech habits things won't be grammarly correct. Keep the reviews pouring in and I'll keep continuing it. As for the other stories I have hit a major road block, if you have anything you'd like to see, feel free to share. I could use the ideas, Thanks for all. Kristin**

**Sometimes a Dream is just that, A Dream**

**Chapter 4: Road Trip**

It had been two days and going on two nights straight since they left Seattle towards N'York as Remy called it. Logan shook his head, whoever taught that boy English needed to be slapped. They speed through open back roads, highways, and small towns, Logan had no problem with driving straight through for several days. It was Remy he was worried about, that and the fact his bike was running on fumes. Signaling Remy of the approaching gas station, he pulled up to the pumps and shut the bike off. He was in the process of stretching out his cramped of muscles when Remy pulled up next to him and killed the engine on his bike.

Remy glances over at Logan as he light up a cigarette, "Running low chere?" Remy asked as he took a nice long drag on his cigarette.

Logan walked over to Remy and pulled the cigarette from his skillful hands and put it out against his open hand, "sometimes I don't think you use that brain. I'm sure you need some gas too, your bike is nice but all that extra shit on it doesn't improve gas mileage."

Remy only shrugged, as his dismounted his Harley and opened the gas tank up to allow Logan to pump gas into his nearly empty bike.

Logan smiled as he kissed the boy in front of him, he couldn't stay mad at the boy for long. Humoring him he grabbed the nozzle to the gas tank and started to pump the boy's gas. "What ya say we grab some sleep at the hotel up the road and head out the next morning?"

Remy raises an elegant eyebrow at Logan, "why's dat, chere? Don't tell moi your getting tired, old man." Remy teased as he stroked Logan's face, letting his hand trail down his broad chest.

Grumbles at Remy as he uses his seductive smile, luring eyes, and skilled hands to tease him, "no, I'm worried about ya kid. You need some sleep and food. No arguments understand?" Logan stated.

Sighs in defeat, "sure chere, just a little rest then we head off towards home."

After Logan finished filling both bikes and paying, both him and Remy headed down the road a bit to a cheesy motel called, 'Bikes 'n Rust'. Logan glanced over at Remy; sure it wasn't the type of place Remy would normally stay at. The kid was use to those high price ritzy hotels where they lock up the liquor in the mini fridges, but this place would have to do. Logan got one room with one bed for a few hours the office manager told him to have fun, when he took one look at Remy. Logan growled at the manager, he was ready to tell the guy off when Remy coaxed Logan out the door while speaking softly to him saying things like, 'tis okay chere, he's a bigot, just calm down'.

Once in the shitty $55 dollar a night motel room, Remy release his empathic hold on Logan's animal side, "nice room, you'd think dey clean it up a bit?"

Logan sighed pushing the wolverine back; Remy had stopped him from killing the manager, for his smart ass comments. Glancing around the room he saw nothing wrong with it, it had two things he wanted right now a shower and a bed. "Why don't ya get a shower while I go get us some food?"

Remy nodded to Logan as he began stripping off his cloths and walked into the bathroom. Turning the water on he stepped into the shower letting the warm water flow over his tired aching muscles sighing in content, he stood their soaking in everything that had happened.

Logan left Remy to take his shower, he wanted to join him, but he needed to get them both something to eat. Walking out to his Harley he drove down to a small all night dinner. It was around 11:00pm, when he walked into the dinner and ordered four burgers and two drinks to go. While he waiting he pulled out the photo and starred at the face of the pretty familiar lady, her name also escaped him, he knew her too. Grumbling, Logan looking past the image of the women in the photo, at the shape, no at a face, of someone's reflection in the mirror behind the women, maybe it was the person that took the photo. But that wasn't what caught his eye it was the painting of what looked like two dragons fighting and beneath that a samurai sword. Trying to remember where he saw that last, he was brought out of his thoughts as his food was sat down in front of him; paying the lady he stuffed the photo back into the pants pocket. When he got back to the motel room, he saw Remy dozing slightly on the bed, putting the food down he gently woke Remy up. "Get something to eat darling, gonna go grab a shower." Logan stated as he too stripped down and climbed into the shower, grumbles as a blast of cold water hits him full in the chest, his first thoughts where, 'brat' as he quickly showered. As he stepped out of the cold shower and toweled off he walked into the bedroom to find the kid sound asleep in the bed, glancing over to the food to find one burger eaten. Smiles knowing the kid had at least eaten something, sitting down at the small table in the room Logan finished off the remaining three burgers. Dropping the towel onto the floor he climbed into the bed next to his equally naked lover, pulling him into his embrace and snuggling up behind him nuzzles the back of his neck as he falls asleep with his lover wrapped into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Late Night Party

**Chapter 5: Late Night Party**

Logan awoke to the sounds of creeping cat-like steps, glancing at the vacant spot where Remy had been sleeping. Turns to watch Remy getting all dressed up, "whatcha doing darling?"

Remy turned a bit startled hearing Logan's voice, "clubbing chere, wanna go?" Remy knew that was a loaded question, Logan hated clubs. Sure he could drink in them; which was a plus, but people also danced in clubs and Logan didn't dance.

"If I wanna keep ya out of trouble I guess I better go." Logan stated as he rolled out of bed and glanced at the clock surprised that it was 3:30 am. "Umm, kid I don't think any clubs are opened this late." Logan pointed out.

"Non, cowboy places maybe, but dere be a club about twenty-five minutes down de road dat opens at midnight until 6am tis called de 'Hiccup' we got plenty of time to party chere." Remy stated as he pulled Logan into a deep passionate kiss.

Growling deep in his throat as Remy kiss went straight to his cock. "Damn, kid lets just stay here and have our own party."

Smiles down at Logan, "sounds like fun, but I's like dancing. I know ya hate clubs chere, I could just go alone…" Remy trailed off with a wicked grin.

"Oh hell, no ya don't; Cajun, I know how you'll get. Someone has to keep ya in line. Come on we'll take my bike." Logan stated as he got dressed in a hurry. Not one to care about his appearance to much, Logan pulled on a pair of jeans and his favorite red and black flannel shirt. Glancing back at Remy his breath caught in his throat, Remy on the other hand could kill with his looks. Remy had pulled on a pair of black leather pants, tight enough to show off his package and ass. His shirt matched his eyes, a deep red, no take that back, a blood red silk shirt with the top three buttons left undone. Logan was starring at Remy like a rabided dog; Logan could have sworn he was foaming at the mouth. "You're gonna wear that!"

Remy glances down at his outfit then up at Logan answering his question with his own question, "You're gonna wear dat?"

"Yea, what's wrong with it?" Logan asked.

Remy just gave Logan one of those ya answered your own question, chere, looks.

"Come on lets get this over with before I end up tying ya up and taking what's mine out of your hide." Logan stated with a growl, raping Remy with his eyes.

"Soon enough chere, soon enough," Remy stated as he and Logan walked out to Logan's bike.

Remy gave Logan the directions which wasn't all that hard to find. What was hard was the fact during the drive there Remy's skilled fingers, continued to stroke Logan through his jeans while Remy nibbled on his neck and ear while whispering sexual in your windows in his ear. Logan growled out as he pulled into the parking lot killed the bikes engine and turned pulling Remy into a deep hardened kiss of pleasure. "Damnit kid, YOU trying to get us killed?"

"I knew you had control, ready to party? Dey be playing my song." Remy teased as he climbed off the bike and heading into the club leaving Logan on his bike.

Logan grumbled and readjusted himself, walking into the club he was hit with the smell of sex and booze. It took Logan a second to locate Remy at the DJ booth, walks over to the bar and orders a beer. Turns when he feels a pair of arms wrap around, "don't even ask darling, ya know I don't dance."

Remy pouts as he tries to pull Logan out on the dance floor just as he DJ replay's Remy's request. Smiles as his newly favorite song E.T. by Katy Perry begins to play, releases Logan as he makes his way to the dance floor releasing his shields on his empathy and allows it to wash over everyone in the club. In matter of moments Remy was the center of everyone's attentions.

Logan sat and watched the scene from the bar, and really listened to the song, he could see how and why Remy loved it. It's like the song was written for him. Logan mentally broke the song down, _'you're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing.'_ Logan raised an eyebrow damn it seemed to describe his and Remy's relationship. Logan watched as some other guy crushed Remy's exotic dancing form against his large frame. Growling Logan stood up and strolled onto the dance floor and pulled Remy against him and growls out "Mine!" Gives the other guy a try me look. _'They say be afraid, you're not like the others, futuristic lover. Different DNA, they don't understand you.'_ Logan kisses Remy as he continued to rub and dance in his arms. _'You're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You open my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light. Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.'_

Remy smiled at Logan seeing the understanding in his eyes, '_take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim ready for abduction'_ pulls Logan into a private room of the club where people could have there own little parties. Pushes Logan into a chair and slowly unbuttons Logan's shirt as he kisses him passionately his empathy amplifying both their feelings. _'Boy, your an alien, your touch so foreign, it's supernatural, Extraterrestrial' _ unzips Logan's pants and pulls his harden member free, strokes it with just his index finger his eye's blazing brightly as he stares up into Logan beautiful blue eyes. _'Your supersonic, wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers.' _Leans in and kisses Logan. '_Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic.'_ Leans down and takes Logan's cock into his mouth. _'You're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You open my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light.'_ Smiles around Logan's cock hearing the man growling as he deep throated him, taking Logan' entire length into his mouth and sucking his escaping, juices from his swollen member. Pulls back slowly letting Logan's cock slip from his mouth; he knew Logan was dangerously close already. He didn't wanna let Logan's seed spill just in his mouth, he wanted Logan inside him. _'Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim ready for abduction.'_

Logan pulled Remy up into a deep kiss tasting himself on Remy's lips as he unzips Remy's pants and tugs them off. Stands up and pushes Remy down on the small bed as he stares into his eyes, as he positions his harden cock into Remy's opening. Pushes in slowly not wishes to hurt his boy, the only thing lubricating his cock was Remy's spit and his spilled seeds. _'Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign, it's supernatural, Extraterrestrial.' _Logan growls out as he thrust into his willing lover, enjoying the feeling of Remy's tight opening around his cock. _'This is transcendental, on another level. Boy, you're my lucky star. I wanna walk on your wavelength, and be there when you vibrate.'_ Leans in kissing Remy passionately, catches Remy's glaze gives him that understanding look, _'for you I'll risk it all.'_

Remy cries out in pleasure as Logan thrust into his willing body, feeling complete and filled, Logan's feeling overwhelming his senses making it hard to think as he meet Logan thrust for thrust. Reaches up wrapping his legs and arms around Logan as he, _'Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love'_ kisses him.

Logan smiles as his thrust into Remy with the beat and the rhyme of the song blaring in background, reaches down and jerks Remy off in time with his thrust, '_and fill me with you poison.'_ Logan shouts out as he cum's hard into willing lover, thrusting his hand out to keep from crashing down on Remy and crushing him with his weight. Once the wave of pleasure eased off a bit, Logan pulled his cock out and took Remy's leaking cock into his mouth to bring him into ecstatic relief also.

Remy cries out _'Take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.' _Feeling Logan's emotions hammer into his skull, as he shoots his load into Logan's mouth, the emotional feelings from Logan and himself driving his brain/mind into overload.

Logan smiles up at his young lover as he drinks down his cum and as he cleans him up. Remy looked drunk, his eyes barely opened a lazy smile graced those beautiful bruised lips. _'Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign, it's supernatural, Extraterrestrial.'_ "Go to sleep, darling I'll be here when you wake." Logan curled up behind Remy holding his boy, his lover. As he listened to his boy's breath evened out, and he let sleep over take him.


	6. Chapter 6: Home

**Chapter 6: Home **

Logan awoke to annoying sound of someone pounding on the door, careful not to disturb Remy, he quietly got out of bed pulled on his jeans and angry through open the door and came nose to neck with an equally taller man than him. Glances up into a pair of warm brown eyes of the thug that had tried to dance with Remy on the dance floor last night, growls out "what do ya want, bub?"

Mike or Mickey as his friends refer to him smiled down at Logan, glances past him for a brief moment at Remy who still lay naked and dead to the world. "Name is Mike, fun isn't he? It's almost closing time, when Remy wakes up tell him to lock up for me and he better remember to stop and see my sister. She'd be very upset if he didn't stop and see her."

Logan just starred at the man in front of him, "you know the kid, how?"

Mike chuckles at Logan, "we opened this joint together, my sister Joe, Remy, and I nearly fourteen years ago. Remy and I well we fooled around a lot, glad to see he found someone new, hated that bitch with the white stripe in her hair. You take care of him you hear me, or I'll bury you out back." Walks towards the door, "don't forget to tell him to lock up."

Logan walked back over to the bed, brushes Remy's hair out of his eyes "darlin' time to wake up" Logan was unsure if he should be mad about the information he just learned or not be mad. "Kid, come on get up, Mike stopped by, told me you better lock up."

Slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Logan, "dat all he says?" Remy asked.

"Nope, when did ya'll hook up?" Logan asked as he handed Remy his clothes.

"A long time ago," pulls on his clothes sighs, "I meet Mike shortly after my run in wit Sinister, was feeling down he helped moi out. Ready to go chere?" Remy asked ready to end the conversation.

"Sure kid, let's go home," Logan stated as he pulled Remy against him. "This was fun, last night I mean. Let's go get your bike." Leaving the 'Hiccup' with Remy in tow, as they headed back to the hotel to collect Remy's bike. Heads back towards the mansion. Arrives back at the mansion around 3:00 pm to find Scott standing outside with his arms across, he'd be damned if Scott was gonna give Remy a hard time for taking off. "Go on inside kid, I'll deal with Scotter," walks up to Scott after Remy went inside, "not one word Summer…" Logan started.

Scott held up his hand, "how is he doing Logan?"

"You knew he left?" Logan asked.

"He asked before he left, I sort of suspected it was because of the whole Sinister ordeal. As long as he is doing better, is all I care about." Scott stated as he left a stunned Logan standing on the front yard.

"Well I'll be damned!" Logan stated to himself, as he headed inside the house and towards Xavier's office.


	7. A Girl on a Mission & The Head of SHI

**Chapter 7—A Girl on a Mission & The Head of S.H.I.E.L.D. **

Sam is a girl who was highly dedicated to her job in finding the man responsible for her mother's death. Being one of the youngest investigator reporters for the New York Times, she used every avenue and resource possible to find the owner of the cigarette butts. She dropped a few off with Ted Breadson, a friend at the NYPD to run a fingerprint match and DNA match, while she did some research of her own. The cigarettes were that of a French brand called "Clovers" sold only in Paris, France. She found their website along with an order from, "damn," dead end. After more searching she found the biggest cities like New York, Las Vegas, Huston, Chicago, and many more some of the top suppliers of the brand. Making the brand of cigarette's impossible to trace. Hearing her cell phone beep, she checked the message that the technicians at the NYPD were trying to get a workable fingerprint with no luck. The DNA left on the cigarette butts where giving the tech's a run for their money. Groans out as she puts aside her own personal search and gets to work on an article she was suppose to write about.

Sam stared at her computer as the dream she had the previous night runs through her mind. _**Dream: She found herself back to that last night with her mother; she was busy singing when the doorbell rang. Running to the door as fast as her little legs could go, she opened the door and starred up in shock and fear at the young man with brightly glowing red eyes._

"_Sam, who is it?" Her mother called out as she rounded the corner to the open door. "Oh Remy, please do come in. This is my daughter Sam, Sam this is Remy remember he is taking me out tonight."_

"_Bonjour Sam," Sam found herself relaxing and smiling as Remy knelt down to her level and handed the flowers he held to her. "For you petite," Sam giggled as she took to flowers and smiled up at her mother. She remembered her mother kissing her goodbye that evening and telling her to behave for grandma; as she watched her mother and Remy enter a waiting limo and leave._

_Sam never could recall what truly woke her, but she clearly remembered sitting up in bed, seeing flashing red and blue lights across the walls in her bedroom. She looked out her window as a few cops talked to her grandparent's, her grandmother's scream scared her. Sam went running downstairs as fast as her little legs could go. Her grandmother was kneeling on the grass; her grandfather was holding her in comfort. Her grandmother turned seeing her and pulled her into her embrace as she cried. _

_It wasn't until the next morning when her grandparents told her that mommy and her friend went to heaven.**_

Sam starred at the header for her article: **Tragedy Strikes One New York Family, One Infant Survives Fire**. Ignoring her own problems she quickly types up a worthy article. In the back of her mind she repeats over and over again 'his name is Remy, I got you, you son of a bitch, I'll make you pay.' She was so absorbed in her thoughts she literally jumped when her cell phone rang. "Yes Ted, tell me you got something. I know the bastard's name it's…"

Ted interrupts Sam before she can continue, "Sam, listen to me I want you to drop this. For your own good forget this case."

"Ted? What the hell? No, I won't forget this case. This bastard killed my mother and thousand others; you're telling me to just forget it?" Sam nearly screamed into the phone getting odd looks from her co-workers, quickly sends the article and grabs her purse and heads towards the elevators.

"Sam, I got orders from S.H.I.E.L.D. to hand over all materials related to this case, I'm sorry Sam." Ted stated.

"S.H.I.E.L.D! What? Are you joking me?" Takes the elevator down to the garage, walks towards her Yamaha Sports bike, "Ted I can't just drop this, this is too important to me. I…I know his first name, at least I think I do…" Ted was a dear friend that worked for the NYPD, anytime Sam needed police work performed Ted was her man. "Who did you speak to at Shield? TED! Please, I need this."

Sighs, as he mumbles out, "I'm going to regret this…I got a personal call from Nick Fury and was told to drop it. I know what you're planning Sam, just be careful, you hear me?" Ted stated.

"Yes, I will thank you, Ted." Ends the phone call, removes a writing tablet from her bag and writes down two names Nick Fury and Remy_, takes her cell phone and dial's S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

"This is Sherry with S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, how may I help you?"

"Yes, may I speak to Nick Fury?"

"Mr. Fury is out on a mission, may I take a message?" Sherry asked.

"Umm, tell him Samantha Howlett called my number is 555-5855…it's…"

"I'll relay the message Miss. Howlett, thank you for calling SHIELD." Sherry states before hanging up.

Sam stares at the phone as the call is disconnected, before she could complete the message, circles the name on her pad, "soon very soon." Dialing her grandmother Joyce phone number, "Grandma, hey it's me…do you still have Uncle Victor's number? Yes, I know it's been forever, but I need his help. Thank you, I'll come visit your soon, love you." Hangs up and dials Victor's number, she meet him twice in her lifetime, but never once got the chance to ask him about her father. Hearing a growling voice on the other end of the line, Sam takes a deep breath and answers the growling what, "Victor, this is Sam, your niece. I-I need help."


End file.
